someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dad's Face
Hello. My name is Nathan. I don't really know why I'm posting this story, but here I go telling it to you. When I was younger, my dad and I would use the computer and make art. We would use old versions of Photoshop and MSPaint and make weird drawings or cards for family. When I was 15 though, my father died in a car accident. December 13th, 2009. A month before my birthday. Cut to a couple months ago, it's the 5th anniversary of my father's death. After some digging around at my mother's house, I find an old box containing my dad's possessions. In it, were a bunch of thumbdrives. I asked my mom if I could bring them home, and after she said I could, i went home. I just sort of was curious about what my dad had in his thumb drives. Ya know, snooping around is fun and all. So I got back home and I looked at his thumbdrives. Most of them were empty. One had pictures of our old dog Lucy, and another had some short stories my dad did. I saved them on my computer and started reading them. They were really good, and I had no idea how much of a writer my dad actually was. The final thumbdrive was where things got weird. There was nothing but a folder titled, "_Nathan's". I tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. I decided to download the folder onto my computer, but I still couldn't open it. I was too tired to try and look it up, so instead I spent the rest of the night reading my dad's stories and also read a few creepypastas. To say the least, I had a fascination with creepypasta's. I've always wanted something like what I've read in those video game creepypasta's to happen to me. While I was reading some stories on the internet, I was starting to fall asleep, when my computer rebooted itself automatically. Strange, because I didn't do anything to it. I waited for it to boot back up, and I was greeted to this monstrosity on my desktop. I had no idea what I was looking at, and to be honest it creeped me out a little bit. Two Santas? Glitched up and distorted? Not my cup of tea to say the least. I mean, I love Santa and all, but this just looks like he barfed up garbage. I changed my desktop picture back to what it originally was, and went to bed. The next few days, my computer acted strange. It would make weird noises that were almost inaudible, and would place my files in weird places. I still couldn't open the "_Nathan's" folder. That night I was on a skype call with some friends, and I told them about the folders I found on my dad's thumbdrives, and told them about his stories. When I tried to open them up though, they were all ruined and made into a bunch of gobble-dee-goop. I was very unhappy, to say the least. I started to get worried. There was something obviously wrong with my computer. I tried to open the "_Nathan's" folder again, but nothing happened. I went to bed that night, waking up to my computer making a screeching noise. It was like the computer was shitting itself from the inside! I turned on my monitor, and the desktop image was replaced again with the Santas. It was official. Santa, had taken over my computer. No, but seriously, something was up. I did a virus scan, but it didn't find anything. I did it a few more times, still nothing. After looking around, I found some pictures on my desktop that had not been there before. The first picture is a gif. I can see clearly that it's me when I was younger and my father. Also a friend of mine from when I was young. It's really distorted and fucked up though, like jesus. At the time, it gave me the spooks. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but it really freaked me out. The second image, I don't even know man. It's literally just an image fucked up to shit with the words "Death" over and over on one section. This really made me shit bricks. I immediately thought to myself, "My dad is haunting me. I've read enough creepypastas to know the signs." I told my friends on skype, who tried to tell me it was just a virus. For a safety measure, I did a few more virus scans. Nothing. I was scared shitless. The following days I didn't use my computer. I kept it hidden and only used my iphone for the internet. I went to go see my mom, and told her what happened. I didn't word it like, "Oh dad's haunting me" or anything stupid. I just said some weird shit was going on. Though, being my mother, she also had the thought of it being haunted. We both laughed because we knew we thought the same thing. My mom told me to go to her friend Sandy's house. She was a medium that could supposedly talk to spirits and channel them. She also told me to bring my computer, which, I couldn't do, so I brought the thumbdrive instead. For the next few nights, I thought whether or not to get Sandy involved. I stayed up most nights, and would question the dark sometimes, asking "Dad? Is that you?" I started to go a bit crazy. Finally, I had a dream one night. I was at my dad's grave, and the grave looked all jumbled and distorted just like the images. I could hear the screeching of my computer from inside my dream, but it didn't wake me up. It only made the dream that much scarier. I met up with Sandy, who was an older lady, roughly around my moms age, and had a kid of her own. We sat in her living room, and I told her everything that had been going on. After some time, I finally agreed to paying her to come to my house and do some stuff. She came over that Saturday, with some incense and weird wooden things. I really don't know what they were. She moved the incense around my computer and my room. I live in a small apartment, so there really wasn't much room to go to other than my room and what you could call a living room. It didn't really do much, but she told me that if she could come again, it might work. I gave in. I payed her and she was off. The next couple of weeks she would come in for a couple days and do the same old thing she did the first time. She told me to turn on the computer and to even show her the stuff I found. She said if she could have some more money, she could save my dad's spirit from the machine and he would be free. I did it. I gave her the money and she helped me. She did everything she could, but it was no use. i felt devestated. I felt like I had failed my father somehow. I hadn't gotten much sleep when that was happening, so I was extra emotional and not really thinking straight. She went off, and I didn't call her again. I spent the next few nights not sleeping, and looking at the computer and trying things. It would make weird noises that sounded like murmurs and buzzing. I don't know if it was really the computer or my lack of sleep, but either way it made me on my toes at all times. I got on a skype call with my buddy Andy. He was my friend from the distorted gif above. He told me to just go to a computer repair shop and they'll find if something is wrong. The next day, I went to the place. I brought in my computer, and instantly they knew what was wrong. I actually did have a virus, and they could restore my computer back to normal for a cheap price. I didn't believe this would work, but... ...it did. It really worked, and when I got back home my computer was fine. And I could open the "_Nathan's" folder. Turned out, the images in the folder were that of when I was younger, and were made for my 16th birthday. It also explained the images on my desktop. Finally, there was a .txt file. "Dear Nate, Over the years I made these collages of you. I kept it a secret from you and your mother because I wanted it to be a surprise for when you became a man! I remember we used to do these things when you were just a little guy, and now you're all grown up. It makes me wonder how you'll be when you're older. You better give me a place to stay when I'm old and feeble! Happy birthday, big guy. Love, Dad" TimaeusTesticle Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life